There's a Reason why 'God' is in 'Godot'
by SweetRhapsody
Summary: Basically, I got bored and wrote an M rated fic about what would happen if I ever met Godot. Inspired by Ravnik. Rated M for a reason! R and R please! GodotxOC One shot. Sorry, I'm not all that good at summaries. Yay! Coffee!


I hate to admit it, but I do not own Godot sigh Oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------

"There's no way around this, gramps." The white-haired prosecutor ponted out as he sipped from his 10th cup of darkness. "This trial can't go on until we figure out whose blood is on the rim of the victim's travel mug."

"And how long would that take?" The judge asked.

"Shouldn't take more than an hour." Godot replied simply.

"I'm willing to bet.." Phoenix Wright began before jabbing a finger in the prosecutor's direction. "that the blood belongs to the victim!"

Godot chuckled and took another sip as he leaned towards the defense attorney. "Don't bet your life on it, Trite. Remember, the coffee mug was drained when the victim drank the poison. Why would he go to take another sip if it was **empty**!? On top of that, if you'd checked the victim's autopsy report, you'd see that the effect of the poison was **instant**!"

Wright was taken totally off guard by this, and looked as if he'd just been hit over the head by something very heavy.

"Um..Mr. Godot?" The witness, Brooke Rivers--and the victim's daughter--started to speak meekly.

He immediately turned his attention to her.

"What is it?"

"Umm..I...I.." She stuttered, a single tear rolling down her face as she sipped at the--long cold, by this time--coffee given to her--with milk and sugar, of course--by the prosecutor himself. "I didn't kill my dad." She finished.

"Of course you didn't." He assured her. "The defendant was the only other person in that truck. And if that wasn't dark enough, Trite, he made the victim's coffee!"

Wright staggered backwards a bit, his eyes wide as the judge pounded his gavel.

"Mr. Godot does have a point, Mr Wright. The defendant is the only one who could've done it."

"Your Honor, wait! Please!" Brooke chirped up suddenly. "My brother was not the only other person in that truck."

Godot took a sip of his coffee and promplty spit it out.

"OBJECTION!" He yelled as he slammed the mug down on the table. "Witness! Why didn't you point this out before!?" He demanded.

"I..I didn't know." She stated nervously. "My brother only told me during the recess." She paused for effect and brushed the short blonde bangs that hung over her right eye out of her face. "Daddy picked up a hitch-hiker."

The whole courtroom was in turmoil and the judge pounded his gavel again. "Order! Order! ORDER! Mr. Godot, what do you think of this!?"

Godot calmly shook his head and took another sip. "Cute girls don't lie. That's one of my rules." He said, smiling over at her.

At this, Brooke blushed and giggled, muttering something that sounded like: "Oh my God, he thinks I'm **cute**!"

"In light of this new information," The judge started. "I'm giving the defense and the prosecution more time to investigate this hitch-hiker." He slammed the gavel down. "Court is adjourned for today."

Brooke Rivers wasted no time in getting out of the courtroom to congratulate her brother. Before she had a chance to say much, though, she was dragged off by the arm by a certain masked man.

"W-what are you...?" She stammered as Godot marched her to his office. "Where are we...?"

"Don't worry." He assured her. "You're safe." They got to his office and he shut the door behind them. He sat down at his desk and pointed to a chair in the corner. Brooke quickly took the hint and pulled it up to the desk, then sat down directly in front of the prosectutor. "What do you know about this hitch-hiker?" He asked, but to no avail. Brooke just started to cry.

"I..I d-don't kn-know!" She managed to gasp between pained sobs. Then suddenly, she looked up at him and smiled. "Y-you remind me of my dad, you know." She stated. "He used to go through up to three pots of coffee a day." She then brought her feet onto the chair, knees up to her chest, bowed her head and sobbed uncontrollably, muttering in between. "I..I miss him so much!"

Godot got up from his chair and walked over to the sobbing young woman. He knelt beside the chair and reached over to tilt her head up. She looked at him, ashamed, and tried to bury her face in her knees again, but he held her face firmly, yet gently.

"You can't cry until it's over." He reminded her. "And it's not over."

She sniffled as the sobs subsided and the last of the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Y-you're right.." She confirmed after a moment's silence. "I'm sorry, I feel like such a baby right now." She apologized as she wiped the tears from her face.

"That can be changed." He replied. Without another word, he moved his face a bit closer, and pulled Brooke in for a very hot, arousing, coffee-flavoured kiss.

Her eyes instantly shot open, then slowly fluttered closed. She silently cursed herself. This guy made her so hot, it was frustrating. Even just looking at him or thinking about him made her want him even more. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues came in contact with eachother, sliding arcoss the other and exploring the inside of the other's mouth.

Then it occurred to her that she was making out with a guy that had **white hair**.

She pulled apart from the kiss reluctantly, and gazed into the middle of the three red lights on his mask.

"How old are you, anyways?" She asked, praying that he wasn't as old as she thought he was.

"That information isn't relevant to this case." He murmured, and moved in to continue, but was stopped by the young woman's determined gaze. "Not as old as you think I am." He answered after a bit of silence.

"Oh. That's-" She was going to tell him that that was reassuring, but was cut off as he locked lips with her again. He stopped briefly, and allowed her to stand before they continued--while slowly moving around the room--until finally, Brooke found herself cornered--literally--by Godot, who had his arms wrapped around her small body as he kissed her more passionately with every passing second.

At last, he pulled away, and grinned.

"Brooke Rivers, I find you guilty of the brutal murder of...your own"-Brooke was about to protest, as she thought he was going to say 'father' but he didn't. In fact, he said something she never would've guessed-"virginity."

"Huh? Vir..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what he was talking about. As they kept on kissing, his hands roamed down her body, and slowly, carefully and subtley, undid the button of her jeans, then the zipper, until her pants fell right down to her ankles. She moaned as they continued kissing and even mustered up the courage to undo his dress pants and pull them down, along with his striped boxer shorts. She then proceeded to unbutton his vest, loosen his tie, and unbutton the shirt underneath. At the same time, he was working on getting her sweater over her head, so they parted for a quick bit. Once that was taken care of, Godot busied himself trying to undo Brooke's bra, which had so many hooks that it vaguely reminded him of a coat hanger. The bra was taken off at last and thrown onto the floor with the rest of the duo's clothes. They began to kiss again, and Godot didn't hesitate to move his lips down to her neck and find the most sensitive area. He began to lick, suck and nip at her neck and she shuddered.

Suddenly, he pulled away from the kiss, reached over to his desk and grabbed the coffee mug. Brooke gasped and frowned at him.

"What?" He asked defensively. "We can't let it go cold, can we?" With that, he handed it to her and allowed her to down the last few sips of coffee. Once the mug was emptied and set back on the desk, he gently caressed the side of her face, and let his hand travel down to fondle her right breast. "Shall we..continue?"

"Mmm...yess.." She moaned her response before he covered her lips with his again, and once more, her mouth was filled--even more so--with the flavour of strong coffee. He squeezed and rubbed until it was sore, then he moved to the over one and did the same until she grabbed his hand and ran it down her torso, right down to where her panties were still clinging to her body. He wasted no time in getting then off of her, then they too, were thrown onto the pile of clothes.

Godot then let go of her for a bit, if only to clear the desk in one swipe of an arm, landing a bunch of important documents, several pens and pencils, and the coffee mug--which promptly broke upon contact--onto the floor in total and complete chaos.

"Your mug.." Brooke began, informing him of the broken cup on the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got plenty more where that came from." He assured her with that smile that no one could ever resist.

"I should've expected as much."

With that, he laid her down on the desk, as gentle as could be as he carefully climbed on top of her.

Brooke gritted her teeth. Just imagining what was going to happen next had her soaking wet and she hoped to dear God that he wasn't going to tease her and make her beg. She was lucky. Godot happened to be in a "no BS" mood.

"You wannit?" He murmured erotically in her ear.

"Yes...pleaase..." She replied.

"Cute girls don't lie. It's one of my rules..." Before the last word had hardly left his mouth, he took his aim and thrust deep into her.

She let out a long, loud moan as the prosecutor began to move in and out, in and out, again and again, until the desk began to creak threateningly. That's when he decided that he was going to wrap this up, and as quickly as he could before the desk caved in. Who knew how old it was?

"Brooke!" He screamed as he neared release.

"Godot!" She took the hint and screamed back as he thrust into her one last time, as deep and as hard as he could, filling her to the brim and further. Brooke Rivers let out one last long moan, and decided, that--from that day forward--she would drink only coffee.


End file.
